Fast Enough
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Pidge and Keith, it fit. It went together. Almost like the word Kidge was used every day by everyone. [Soulmate!AU]


**Prompt** : Soulmate, Kidge Week 2018 Day [I know this is late, I had a few medical reasons I was unable to post and was in the hospital.]

 **A/n** : I definitely see this with a follow-up, be aware. (Haha.) _Not related to Kiz's Kidge AU._

 **Warnings** : Soulmate!AU, Language.

 **Noteworthy AU** : Soulmate (See end for an in-depth explanation), Keith never left Voltron, slight age up (18/20) for more adult feel.

* * *

 _"I could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain."  
_ _"The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood, [It was her]."  
\- Jacob Black_

* * *

 **"Going to stare at him all day** or you going to make a move?" Lance asked, dropping down next to Pidge. Who had been staring at Keith across the mall food court rather rudely, well more so the _bimbo_ he was talking to.

She glanced over at Lance, shoving the plate of nachos she had just bought towards him.

"Why don't you ask him out?"

Pidge shrugged, laying her cheek on her arms. "I don't care what he does."

"Liar." Lance smirked, "I know, I know. Soulmate related."

"What?" She blanched, gawking at him in shock. _How did he find out?!_

"You don't think people should have romantic relationships until they find their soulmate. Right?"

 _Oh._ She nodded, "yeah, that." _Well, he's not wrong. I do think that. Because Keith is mine._

She knew from the second morning she met him, he took his jacket off at his cabin. They had crossed paths outside, where she had been resting to get a breather from Hunk and Lance, Shiro was asleep still and they had all been waiting. Keith seemed to need a breather too, they didn't talk but he offered his jacket when she shivered.

Giving it to her before she could say no. That's when she saw it. Big, black, bold right on his upper left arm. **[03.24.2060]**.

She could have spoken up, they were bound to be compatible. But she didn't because when he caught her staring at it he rubbed his hand over the number and scoffed, "can't believe people still believe in this shit."

"Why?"

"I'm sure there are a million people out there with this date on their body and I'm just supposed to believe in the first person I find?"

She didn't say anything. She still hadn't. To anyone, and she didn't figure she ever would.

"I'm lucky," Lance spoke up, "as soon as I saw Allura I knew but there on her neck when I caught her." He smiled, dreamily. "It glowed a light blue, and I knew. It still does, y'know?"

 _I do know._ Katie thought dryly, dragging her eyes back to Keith. The side effects were pretty devastating, she realized, to keep her mouth shut. It's like Lance's over the top love of Allura. They both knew and they were happy. Didn't mean they were perfect but they were complete. They were happy.

Katie knew, she wasn't with Keith and it was wearing on her soul. She hadn't believed in everything when she first heard the stories. But, she did now.

She was exhausted all the time, lately, nothing interested her - not even her robots or the amazing ship they were on that offered her so much knowledge. Nothing interested her, well nothing but Keith Kogane.

It'd been a year, and while she could have passed it off as missing her family. That time was at an end as of recent. They found everyone, her brother was close and her father was home safe with her mother. She had good close friends she was with every day and she was saving the galaxy. Rehabilitating it along the way.

Her soulmate was within her grasp, but he didn't believe in the hype. Some people didn't, it was a choice, and he spent time on other people. He even called her his, 'younger sis' the other day. It had been a joke but Katie knew it was never truer. He didn't want her.

Bringing it to his attention wasn't going to help. So, she suffered in silence. She carried the burden alone.

"... What's the worst that could happen?" Lance was saying, "it turns out to be a more platonic hangout? Then you would know and be able to stop dwelling on Mullet and focus on your own soulmate, let him worry about his shit on his own."

Pidge nodded deftly, dragging her eyes back towards Keith. The man was laughing, his head tossed back with it. She felt a pang if jealously stab her in the chest and she sucked in a deep breath.

Lance was still talking, "plus he's already met her. Or him. Had to of, his date is from last year someti-..."

"Yeah," Pidge got up, "I'm going to take a stroll. Give me a page when we're ready to go?"

 **Keith paused in the win** dow of the shop, staring through it where he saw Katie tucked behind a shelf. He smiled to himself, watching as she read the back of whatever she was holding. He could tell she wasn't reading it anymore, she was staring at the packaging but her lips weren't moving like they usually did when she read.

He hovered a moment longer, before ducking in through the door and heading towards her. She was still standing in the same place only he found she was staring at a mirror. He thought better of approaching her but it was too late because she had seen his reflection and whipped around in shock, throwing the item on the shelf.

Keith refrained from looking at it and instead gave her a smile, "saw you through the window."

"Oh," she glanced up, blushing just a bit, "what's up?"

"I think we're about ready to go, Coran was finishing up with his bartering?" He shrugged, somethings Coran did wasn't worth the knowledge. "Hunk and Lance just passed him, Lance was getting something for Allura."

"Right," she returned the smile, already feeling a wave of her depression lift just by talking to him.

"I found you something," he added, slipping his arm around her shoulders when she stood next to him, passing her the bag.

Pidge took the plastic bag and looked in, "Keith!"

"I heard you talking about it," he grinned down at her when she pulled the game from the bag, "figured you'd like it."

"I love it, thank you!" She gushed, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug - belatedly wishing she hadn't, but Keith held her back and Katie nearly melted at the contact. She squeezed him a moment longer, then stood straight. "I'll even teach you, Red."

"You better," he glanced over his shoulder to the shelf, taking a moment to find the product she had hastily disposed of. _Grow longer, s_ _tronger, fuller hair...?_ He read in question, looking back at her. He took a moment to appraise her hair, realizing for the first time that she was growing it. It was a short bob and framed her face, a little tamer and only about an inch longer since he had met her. _Why would she want to grow her hair?_

"Ready, _lovebirds_?" Lance asked, jogging up and dodging the smack Pidge aimed at his arm, running when she took off after him.

Keith laughed as Hunk fell into step next to him, "she'll kick his ass."

Hunk chuckled, "she probably could."

"No doubt about it," Keith said proudly, grinning as he watched them disappear through the door Coran was standing at.

* * *

 **"Why's he so c** heery?" Keith asked, looking up from the sword he was cleaning. Pidge was sitting particularly close to him reading something on her tablet. "Huh?" He nudged her when she didn't answer and she jumped in shock, looking around.

"W-what?"

"La- _aaan_ cey La- _aaaa_ nce," Keith drug his name out like a joke, watching their friend spinning around.

"Yeah?" She blinked, watching the taller boy shimmy out of the communal room and down the hallway.

"What's he so happy about?"

Katie lifted a shoulder, "something about Allura, I'm sure."

"Probably realized he's going to be King Lance, one day."

"Does that make him our... superior?" Hunk asked, sinking down beside them, his face horror-struck.

Keith snorted before shifting so he was stretched out on the round couch, his head fell in Pidge's lap and the poor girl turned a shade of red she hid with her tablet. "I think that's only if we follow their monarchy?"

"We _do_ call her Princess?" Hunk added in question, "I am not calling Lance, Prince."

"They're not even married, yet." Keith laughed, shutting his eyes as he relaxed.

Katie sat with a stiff back, and a shaky hand on the tablet nearly screaming, " _what_?!" When Hunk said her name.

"What's your take?"

"On 'King' Lance?" She lifted a shoulder, "hard to be a queen and king of a dead race," she said without thought. Her filter had vanished, along with her rational ability to think, when Keith laid his head on her lap. The consequences were getting worse, she felt practically starved of Keith. Which wasn't true, she had been next to him for the last 3 hours, and they had been spending a strange amount of time together. She couldn't help it, she was drawn to him, her soul was begging for it.

Keith forced opened an eyelid, looking up at Pidge. He could only see the back of her tablet, "calm down there, Green."

She forced a laugh, it was soft and strained, "it's like going to England, even though you're an American citizen. You have to follow their laws, their system."

Hunk hummed, her earlier outburst seemingly forgotten, "true, like I said we do call her Princess - most of the time."

"You do," Pidge corrected, lifting a shoulder trying to focus on relaxing.

"Damn," Hunk looked at her in question, "you okay Pidge?"

"Uh," she nodded, swallowing nervously, "I'm fine. I just really don't care."

Hunk forced his hands through his hair, "okay then?" He and Keith shared a look, one that wasn't reflected by either. Hunk looked concerned, Keith was grinning.

"That's our girl," he said shutting his eyes again and reaching up to pat her arm, "she's too quiet too often."

Katie felt a course of pride rush through her limbs, her arm tingled where he touched it and her leg was practically buzzing with the feeling of his touch. She took a deep breath, relaxing into the feeling. _This will be just fine._

Hunk watched them with concern, he could visibly see the way she relaxed when Keith touched her and he bit his bottom lip as if realizing what it was. His eyes grew wide, piecing it all together. Her moods, how she was pulling away over the past year, her sudden inability to be without Keith, doing things she didn't particularly like just to be near him. Hunk frowned feeling his heart stutter just at the thought. He reached down and pulled his glove back, reading his own date. His thoughts instantly flashed to Shay and he pushed himself to his feet, he had the sudden urge to call her.

* * *

 **Katie reached up to pu** ll her hair back, the bangs were getting longer and she was having a hard time adjusting to them. An even harder time finding a way to keep them back. She was using the side of a metal wall lining as a mirror when Shiro and Keith came around the corner.

"Hey Pidge," Shiro smiled, cutting his conversation off, "want to come with us?"

Katie dropped her hands, turning around, "where?"

"We were going outside for a run," Keith said while stretching his arms, "we'll take it easy on you."

"Ha. Ha." Katie's smile was wide as she answered, "but, no, it's okay."

"Okay," Shiro gave her one last grin, "don't forget tomorrow we're going to a new area."

"Yeah," she nodded, finally dragging her eyes from Keith who had been stretching his legs.

"Might get some rest," Shiro suggested softly, "been staying up too late reading, huh?"

Katie laughed a high-pitched wheeze, nodding forcibly, "yeah, that."

"Go on to bed, Pidge," Shiro commanded giving her shoulder a squeeze, "alright Keith, let's go."

"See ya, Green," Keith winked before jogging after Shiro, and out of the castle.

Katie sagged back looking at her reflection. It was showing, the strain on her soul was showing. She had lost weight and on her already small frame, it looked drastic. Her face looked slightly sunken, she had heavy bags under her eyes and the light they usually held with her excitement had dimmed drastically. (along with any form of excitement.)

Her heart ached as she watched Keith run away and she wanted nothing more than to run after him, but she knew she couldn't make it. Not in her state.

"Pidge?" Hunk asked, "you alright?"

"Hey Hunk," she nodded, turning around with another one of those forced smiles. "Just tired, going to head on to bed."

Hunk sucked in a deep breath, "tell him." He said without a second thought, he couldn't help it. He was watching his best friend die. He was watching her become a shell.

Katie froze in shock, "what did you just say?"

"Tell him, Katie, I mean... look at you." He made a gesture, "you're killing yourself."

"He doesn't believe in this," she shook her head, "he told me."

"You mean," Hunk stared at her in shock, "you told him and he said he didn't believe in it? I'll kick his ass!"

Pidge reached out, grabbing at Hunk's arm, "no, I didn't tell him. We talked about it, the night I found out... His arm glowed when he gave me his jacket and I knew." She swallowed roughly, looking away, "he couldn't see the glow, of course, because mine is hidden but - but, he, uh, told me..." She trailed off, crossing her right arm around her waist to wrap her right hand around her left hip. "He doesn't believe in it."

"That's just because he doesn't know," Hunk tried, "I was skeptical too until I met Shay."

"It's like forcing someone." She whispered, shaking her head, "he doesn't want me, he wants the girls at the mall with long hair and pretty smiles. He wants to girls on the planets that ignore him, until he talks to them. He doesn't want me." She slapped her hand against her chest, a sob rocking through her body, "he doesn't even look at me!"

"Pidge," Hunk reached out, catching her when she stumbled, "you're my best friend, Pidge, you have to tell him or I will because I can't lose you."

"You'll lose me the other way too," she promised, shoving at his chest, her sobs turning to angry tears, "don't say a word!" Hunk let her go when she pushed at him again, she stumbled back and stalked off down the hallway. Hunk watched her in silence, his frown deepened, when he turned the corner his eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

Lance and Allura, pressed to the wall.

"U-uh," Allura, spoke up, "we were just going outside."

Hunk shook his head, "what do we do?"

"It's her choice," Lance whispered, wrapping his arm around Allura's shoulders and pulling her close.

"We can't force her," Allura agreed quietly, looking up at Lance. It hurt their heart just as much, it was a different feeling after you had found your own soulmate to watch other people struggle.

"No, but we can help." Hunk said suddenly, "she grabbed her left hip I bet that is where her date is, we can help them - right?"

* * *

 **The five lions we** re landed and resting, the Paladin's were taking their time to look around the new planet and ensure it was taken care of. Shiro had sent Allura and Lance off to one part, Keith and Hunk to another and left himself, Coran and Pidge to look after the lions and castle.

She was doing a lap when she saw two people approaching. She ducked down behind a rock, and used their helmet communication, "Shiro," she paged quietly. "Northside, two enemies about 2 klicks."

"Headed your way," he answered.

"We'll flank them," Keith answered immediately, and Katie paused to take a deep breath at the sound of his voice.

"Got it," Hunk answered, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked back over the rock, spotting two more on their left, "I think they're trying for a sneak attack, two more."

Shiro dropped down next to her, "Lance, Allura, come in from the west."

"Got it," Allura answered, Lance gave another affirmative.

Shiro gave Katie's arm a small poke and pointed towards Keith and Hunk, "they're here."

"Ready?" She asked, flexing for her Bayard, her eyes lingering on Keith.

"We came across two in the trees," Lance whispered over the headset, "let us know when we'll wait."

"Katie, on your left. Less than fifteen feet."

Shiro gave a nod and she took off, jumping high and whipping her bayard out. The green rope wrapped around the enemies arm and sent him flying into his partner. Shiro was up, running towards Lance and Allura, Pidge had already taken off towards Hunk and Keith.

She was almost there when she saw it, behind Keith and Hunk three people were sneaking up, "your six!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the headset and out loud. She pushed herself to reach them first, firing her jet packet up and shooting straight at the boys.

It was like a slow-motion movie, Hunk shot at the people in front of them as Keith whipped around with his sword at the ready.

Pidge appraised the situation, her quick eyes watched the bullet shot from the gun right at Keith, just when he was finished his first attack. " _Ah_!" She screamed, throwing her bayard out, the green rope grabbed Keith around his chest and pulled him back towards her. She used his weight to her advantage and shot herself around in front of him, putting her body between him and the bullet.

"Pidge!" Keith yelled the sound of the bullet hitting her was sickening. She collapsed to her knees, with a huff. Keith laid sprawled just a bit away and she pushed up to her feet with much effort, clutching her side. Her bayard was at the ready and she sliced up across the neck of the nearest enemy before she could process her own pain. Pidge aimed for the last one when a shot rang out and she realized Lance had taken care of him.

Pidge stumbled back feeling a warmth wrap around her, she knew she was in Keith's arms and she smiled to herself at the feeling. "You okay, Keith?"

"Am _I_ okay...?" He scoffed, shaking his head, "you're insane, Pidge."

Katie nodded, "it hurts," she whispered softly, looking down at the blood that covered her hand.

"Coran will fix you," Keith promised, "I'll take you up to the castle."

Katie shut her eyes, trying to nod but it wasn't any use.

"We need pressure on that!" Shiro yelled the sudden calmness had dissipated and Katie realized she had only be focused on Keith, not on the chaos that had been around them.

Allura was paging Coran to get the healing tank ready, Lance and Hunk were doing a scan of the area, Shiro was taking the top of her protective gear off. He pulled the heavy, white armor type material free tossing it towards Allura, "use a strip of her shirt." Allura said, pointing at where it was already ripped.

"I'm sorry, Pidge," Shiro whispered before ripping the midsection of her shirt off.

Keith looked down at the wound trying to judge the severity when a strange feeling shot through him and he saw a small glow from the corner of his eye.

He scanned her body first, she was thin. Thinner than he had realized, then he had remembered, "Pidge?" he whispered and his eyes fell on the glow. Big, blue and bold right on her lower left side. **[03.24.2060]**. He stared at the date, feeling warmth wash over him before a sudden deep pain. "Oh, god," he whispered in shock, "sh-shes...?"

"We don't have time right now," Shiro said sadly, the reality setting in, "let's get her to the castle."

Keith held her close and took off running. His legs couldn't move him fast enough, he couldn't push himself hard enough.

* * *

 **Noteworthy AU** : Soulmate. In this soulmate AU, they have corresponding numbers/dates they meet their soulmate. They are placed on their bodies in parts that relate to their personality. Keith's: On his arm, he is brash and abrupt, but able to hide. Pidge's: on her hip, she is grounded and conserved only available when she feels intimate.

 _The date: 03/24/2060 was a bit of a guess, we know that **Voltron: LD** takes place in the future but from a few fan theories and articles I read related to the timeline it seems to not be so far into the future it is unrelatable. It's only a guess at the year and time. ~ Kiz _


End file.
